The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vinca, botanically known as Vinca minor and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘24 Carat’.
The new Vinca is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Vinca minor, not patented. The new Vinca was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dahlonega, Ga. in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Vinca by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dahlonega, Ga. since July, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Vinca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.